


Under the Stars

by HelloRoseTyler



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloRoseTyler/pseuds/HelloRoseTyler
Summary: Peggy goes on a special op to deliver intel to Steve, but is that her only mission?
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Under the Stars

Peggy dug her red fingernails deep into the Jeep’s coarse canvas seat.

Catching up with Steve and The Howling Commandos hadn’t been easy, but their coded communications had revealed they were close... and Colonel Phillips managed to find a piece of intel important enough to be hand delivered. He wasn’t surprised when Peggy volunteered for the special op nor when Howard volunteered to accompany her. 

“Don’t stop,” She whispered in his ear then let her lips drag the length of his jawline. He had left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck down, down, down until he suddenly stopped and looked around. They had parked far past the edge of camp. No one should be out here. After she spoke, he pulled back to look at her. Curls askew and lipstick only slightly smeared, her big brown eyes glinted in the starlight that surrounded them. He resumed her command with fervor, forgetting everything else. 

From her lips to her neck and down, down, down... “Whatcha doin’?” A voice asked, arms folded on the Jeep door and a face with a smug grin masked in the darkness just inches from their own. Startled, Steve pushed Peggy to one side and put his body between her and the mysterious assailant. 

“Flipping hell, Bucky!” Peggy snapped. “I think this is what the kids call ‘fondue.’” A voice from the other side of the Jeep remarked. “God damnit, Howard.” Steve hissed. “Language! You represent the whole of America!” Howard retorted feigning shock. Waving his hand, he added “Could you two at least do this in the tent I brought? It’s the finest in the Stark camping line. Clear dome top for stargazing, bed big enough for two - or three not that I’d know from experience, a personalized lock system. Hell, it’s even sound proof! And if that’s not enough, I’m guessing 39 Steps here could officially act as lookout instead of attacking me while I was trying to do my business.” Howard gestured to Bucky who nodded at Steve who looked at Peggy who rolled her eyes.

~~~

She slept soundly on his chest, arm splayed over his body, leg slightly hooking his own. He squeezed her a little tighter as he kissed her hair then looked up at the stars through the dome.


End file.
